why naruto left konoha
by slade017
Summary: Request by one of my veiwers, explanation inside


Why Naruto left Konoha

As requested by one of my reviewers who wanted to know how Naruto and Lightning met. While thinking about that I also realized that I never really gave a good reason why Naruto left Konoha. Just because he hated his own world really isn't good enough so I came up with this. Warning: this will be darker than my other stories but will still contain some humor.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once I don't own anything in the story apart from the OCs.

Naruto and Lightning lay beside each other after a nice hot night of love making. If Jiraiya saw some of the things they did he'd be proud of his old student. Unfortunately for him he was still stuck being the local women's stress relief.

'Damn it if I can just undo this one seal I can get enough chakra to summon Gamma Bunta and escape back to Konoha' he thought. He focused all his years of being beaten by women experience to concentrate despite the pain and undid the seal.

"Got it, now good bye ladies! Summoning Jutsu!"

The giant toad appeared to the awe and fear off the women.

"Jiraiya why did you summon me!"

"I've been taken prisoner and I need to get back to Konoha now it's an emergency!" said Jiraiya.

Gamma Bunta looked down at him and said "very well there's only one to do."

Gamma Bunta got out a large summoning scroll unraveled it and…a big bucket of popcorn appeared "carry on ladies."

The ladies returned to their activities with even more vigor than before.

"TRIATOR!"

Naruto fell asleep and had an old dream of the past he'd rather forget.

Dream

"Now Naruto" said Tsunade "the mission you are about to get is of the utmost importance so you should try to behave as unlike yourself as possible got it?"

"Got it grandma!"

"You'd better I don't want a repeat of the last mission!"

"Hey that wasn't my fault how was I supposed to know the monkey was allergic to crackers?"

"Just don't screw this up Naruto, now would you kindly get to it?"  
"Right" Naruto went out the door then two minutes later he came back.

"Naruto why aren't you doing your mission!"

"Err grandma you haven't given it to me yet."

"Oh right well anyway recently many ships have been disappearing along this part of the sea" she pointed to the spot on the map "also people have vanishing lately most of them from this village and the hidden mist village your job is to investigate and report what's happening am I clear?"

"I'm clear grandma I'll get on it."

"Good before you go you'll have to wear this" she got out a communications device "so you can keep in touch with us, now would you kindly complete the mission?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

Naruto traveled to the port and found the contact waiting for him just like Tsunade said. She requested over the microphone that he remain silent on the trip and Naruto obeyed not wanting anymore crap when he got back. Finally they got to the part of sea Naruto was looking for and a light house was seen in the distance.

'A light house in the middle of the ocean?' he thought. "Hey old man take us to that light house!"

"What oh no I'm not going there that's the phantom light house!"

"The phantom what?"

"The Phantom light house kid those that go near it never come back!"

"Really then take us there I've got to complete my mission!"  
"If you want to go there kid your going yourself on the life boat I'm not going anywhere near that place."

"Fine" 'stupid sailor' he muttered and Naruto was on the life boat heading towards the light house. Naruto finally reached the place and contacted Tsunade "hey grandma I think I've found out what was causing all the disappearances."

"You think or you know?"

"Think, there's this suspicious light house in the middle of the ocean and the sailor refused to go near it he called it the Phantom light house apparently those that go near it never come back."

"Hmm I see very well investigate this light house and keep in contact with me."

"Got it detective Naruto is on the case!"  
"Naruto would you kindly not say that again?"

"Very well" Naruto went into the light house and the door closed behind him and the lights came on.

There was a big banner on the ceiling that said "No daimyos No kages Just Us." Naruto looked around and walked down some stairs towards some strange looking sphere at the bottom of the light house. Naruto walked in and pulled the lever.

The door closed and the sphere went down "crap!"

Naruto tried getting out of the sphere but got nowhere he looked outside and saw where he was being taken. It was a huge city easily bigger than Konoha right under the sea.

"So this is where all those people vanished to. Hey grandma come in come in I know where all those people disappeared to! Huh Grandma pick up pick up!"

The sphere Naruto was in then passed through an archway reading all good things of this earth flow into the city. Somehow Naruto had a bad feeling about that. The sphere was taken up by an elevator and into the building. Naruto cautiously stepped out of the sphere and looked around it was a nice looking building he was in and there was no-one around. He looked and saw some posters on the wall one read

"Rapture where the freaks, the rejects, the pariahs come together to become great."

Another one read "Imagine what those gluttonous pigs called hidden villages would do should they find us our secrecy is our greatest defense!"

Another poster portrayed the hidden villages as giant pigs consuming foods marked money, bloodlines, information, freewill, and jutsu.

The last poster Naruto saw was a depiction of all the great ninja wars. The pigs were fighting over a giant piece of meat and sending their minions out to fight for them.

'Okay these people obviously don't like hidden villages I should go and report back.'

Naruto felt something hit him in the back of the neck and passed out.

Naruto woke up in a prison cell "hey let me out!"

"Sir he's awake."

"Good" a man in a military uniform walked into the cell "now you little sneak we know you were sent by Konoha what was your mission?"

"I'll never betray my village old man" said Naruto defiantly.

"Yeah we'll see how long that attitude lasts boys turn up the juice."

Naruto felt agonizing electric shocks go through him.

"Ya ready to talk now ninja?"

"Fuck you!"

"Increase the output Mr. Uzumaki wants answers from this one!"

'Uzumaki?' thought Naruto before he got shocked again this time he felt his body scream in protest, all of Naruto's instincts told him to talk. It's like that game athletes play with their body and mind. The mind says I can do I can do it! While your body says no I can't I've had enough. The tough part for athletes is the body wins every time.

"Stop anymore and you'll kill him! We can't do our jobs if he's dead you morons!"

The shocks stopped and Naruto was barely keeping consciousness "now are you ready to talk?"

He was met by red eyes and a foul chakra that began to surround Naruto "hey you where supposed to bind his chakra!"

"We did sir he must be jinchuriki!"

Naruto burst out of his restraints and slaughtered 4 of the men holding him before running away to the nearest sphere 'need to escape' he kept repeating in his head. He got into the sphere and pulled the lever taking him away from the prison. Naruto sighed in relief as he was taken away and looked content as he watched some of the fishes go by, but then saw the sphere was taking him to a different building.

Naruto exited when he surfaced wondering how he was going to escape this place. A voice came over his communications device.

"So Konoha sent one of their finest ninja to finish me off did they, and a jinchuriki no less, know this Konoha dog Ashido Uzumaki does not bow to Konoha or any village for that matter. I'd say have a good day but it will end very soon." The communication ended before Naruto could question him Ashido's voice came over the speakers "the ninja has entered the Rapture control building he must be stopped at all cost!"

Naruto hid as people with guns came out and started looking for him. There were security camera's looking for him too. Naruto tried to transform and walked out into the open no-one seemed to notice him.

'Good now I can find this other Uzumaki and question him.'

While the civilians were fooled the security camera's saw right through his disguise. The alarm went off and Military policeman along with these strange helicopter like machines appeared and began to attack him.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" multiple Naruto's came out and attacked his attackers. The police slashed right through them with their swords indicating they were former samurai that knew how to fight ninja.

"Dance of the moon" said one samurai, he seemingly danced around Naruto's clones and one by one they were dispelled.

'Crap I'm surrounded what do I do?'

More civilians, robots, and these things in giant diving suits surrounded Naruto.

"Give it up ninja your surrounded."

"A real ninja never surrenders SEXY JUTSU!"

Most if the mob was knocked out due to blood loss and Naruto ran as fast as he could with the diving suit guys chasing him.

"Shadow clone Jutsu alright guys split up we've got to lose them!"  
"Right boss!"

Now Naruto only had one following him the thing charged at Naruto with its drill at full speed and pierced Naruto right in the stomach. Naruto then went poof and turned into a log the thing looked around everywhere using all of its multiple eyes to try and find its prey.

"Hey ugly eat this kyuubi rasengan!"

Naruto smashed the kyuubi powered attack right into the things head and completely destroyed it.

"Man that was close these guys don't mess around."

"I built this city not just for the rejects like me ninja, but for those that wanted to be free of all ninjas and their leaders their tyranny their wars, and here you come trying to take that freedom away from them. Know this Rapture is my city these people are like my family and to save them I would gladly fight a thousand of you ninja's…single handedly if necessary."

"Wait I want to talk to you!" it was too late the communication died again.

Naruto then saw a little girl trapped over a fallen vending machine. She looked at him in fear as he came closer she was completely frozen in fear as Naruto lifted the vending machine up. She ran away without looking back.

"You sneak in to my city like an assassin and then after escaping jail and beating my guards you save one of your enemies? Who are you?"

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha that's who."

"Uzumaki no it can't be how is it possible…ah I see now so that's who you are I cannot possibly stand against you but know this I feel nothing but pity for you come to my office I believe it's time for us to meet face to face."

Naruto continued but didn't meet anymore resistance and finally found a large door that said Uzumaki's office. Naruto quickly ran though it, and found a bunch of military policeman standing in front of a man sharpening a sword. The man had dark brown hair and one blue eye, one green eye, and was dressed in trench coat with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"So the ninja reaches my office he comes for answers."

"Yeah I've got questions for you Ashido Uzumaki!"  
"Leave us."

"But sir…"

"Go."

They left leaving Ashido and Naruto alone. Ashido stood up "I imagine you have many questions, questions about who I am and who you are."

"Why would I want to know who I am I know who I am!"

Ashido chuckled "do you now or do you know what the village told you? Think a bit did you always want to be a ninja?" Naruto thought back to when he wanted to be a doctor and help people but then when the hokage asked him to be a ninja he wanted to be one. "Did you willingly join the ninja academy?" asked Ashido reading form Naruto's ninja profile. Again Naruto remembered the Hokage asked him to. "Did the kyuubi really just appear or was it called?" Naruto then had a flash back about the sandaime summoning the kyuubi.

'But that's not possible why would he call it?'

"Called for a specific purpose called to create something less than a man less than human in fact, a living puppet specially made to respond to the words of its kindly master. A man chooses a slave obeys. Now come closer."

Naruto moved forward nervously "stop would you kindly?"

Naruto stopped moving "sit would you kindly" Naruto felt himself sit it was like he had no control over his body "hmm would you kindly would you kindly would you kindly would you kindly such a peculiar phrase" a lifted Naruto's chin up to look him in the eye "does it sound familiar?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he then remembered.  
"Naruto would you kindly join the ninja academy?"

"Naruto would you kindly do bad in the academy on purpose?"

"Naruto would you kindly act like an imbecile most of the time?"

"Naruto would you kindly be loyal to your village no matter what they do to you?"

"Naruto would you kindly tell all new hokages about your mental conditioning and then forget about it and would you kindly forget this conversation ever happened?"

Naruto backed away in fear.

"Stand would you kindly, do jumping jacks would you kindly…stop run rollover! Stop! Stand would you kindly?"

Ashido gave Naruto his sword and called the guards back. This time they had prisoners with them prisoners from Naruto's own village.

Ashido then commanded "kill."

Naruto swung his sword at the first one "a man chooses" Naruto was sobbing as he stabbed the second one "a slave obeys" Naruto faced the third and final trying desperately to fight it "OBEY" they were all dead. Naruto fell to his knees and cried, when the guards moved to take him away Ashido said to leave him he's not a threat anymore.

"To find out your life is a lie the one you trusted the most turned out to be using you all along it's a painful thing."

Ashido waited until Naruto recovered to tell him the story "Your mother was my little sister Naruto when I heard she was giving birth I went to see you but I overheard the sandaime planning on what to do with you. I tried to warn your parents but they didn't believe me, then when the kyuubi came I was told you didn't survive the sealing and I know now I was given a corpse clone. I was just a bounty hunter at the time so I had no more reason to stay in the village had I known the truth and thought with my head instead of emotions then this story would've gone very differently."

Naruto remained silent wondering who he should be angry at it all seemed so pointless now.

"So what will you do nephew will you go back to Konoha and pretend this never happened, stay in Rapture and live with others like you or will you do something completely different? The choice is yours."

"I have a choice?" Naruto now realized so much of his life was decided for him so now he could make a choice.

"Yeah but first you'll need to get that would you kindly seal off you and then you can choose."

The seal was removed and Naruto made his decision "Uncle I can't go back to Konoha they'll just put the seal back on and even if they didn't I know the truth now. I've never been who I wanted to be I've always been who others wanted me to be but now I'm going to chose, but I can't stay here I just don't feel right here. So I'm going to do something completely different something even you wouldn't have thought of!"

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to go to a different DIMENSION!"

"And how are you going to get to this different dimension?"

"Err well I…don't know yet" said Naruto sheepishly.

Ashido rolled his eyes 'just like his mother.'

"But hey Rapture seemed impossible at first but you built it right, who's to say I can't travel to different dimension?"

"Well theoretically there is a way to do it but even then the chances of making a safe successful dimension transcending portal are very low. It's like skydiving with no idea how high up you are, no parachute, blind folded and hoping to land on a very small pillow."

"But you forget Uncle I'm an Uzumaki doing impossible things is in our blood! I bet you I can pull it off in a week if you just give me the stuff I need."

"Naruto if by some miracle you do pull this off I'll resurrect my own mother and ask for her hand in marriage in front of a live audience."

"I'll hold you to that Uncle."

"Yeah yeah now get lost I have a lot of work to do."

Naruto left to his own private laboratory to work on his new idea. Ashido looked around to make sure no-one was coming and then summoned two shadow clones to do the work for him while he put his feet up on the desk and got a couple of beers form a mini fridge he kept under his desk.

"Yeah this is the life."

'Lazy' thought Naruto.

**A week later**

Everyone was sad to see Naruto go he had done a lot for Rapture during his free time. The boy had figured out how to make robots self repairing, he'd installed the best hot spring security ever making him the greatest man alive to Rapture's female population, and finally he created special seal on the bathysphere that made it take anyone that wanted to reveal Rapture to the surface straight to the prison. **  
**Naruto put the finishing touches on his rift gate and said "well uncle you have to keep your end of the deal."  
"You have to prove its successful first."

"Alright here it goes!" Everyone had their fingers crossed as Naruto powered the rift gate the gate turned blue indicating it was a success. Everyone congratulated Naruto being so proud that he'd once again created an amazing invention.

'Crap that means that means I have to resurrect mum and propose to her!' Well almost everyone.

"Well Naruto on behalf of Rapture I give you the copy of the genetic key should you ever wish to visit or come back you will always have a home here" said Ashido.

"Thanks Uncle it means a lot and now I believe you have a bet to uphold."

"Curse you forbidden summoning reanimation!"

A woman that looked a lot like Kushina got out of the coffin and looked around in confusion.

"Is that really my grandma?" asked Naruto drooling at her along with many other males (and some females) in the room.

"Yeah this is what she looked like when she died." said Ashido who himself was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Ashy chan is that you?" she asked.

Naruto roared in laughter at the name along with most of the population in the room.

"Oh yes oh yes very funny people lets all laugh at the guy that signs ya paychecks!"

Everyone apart from Naruto shut up immediately. "Well uncle don't you have something to say to your dear mother?"

"You're never going to forget this are you?"

"Nope, and just to make sure I don't" he got out a cam corder and hit record "anytime you're ready Ashy chan (snigger)"

It took all of Ashido's self control not to hit the bloody kid at the moment, he got down on one knee and asked "mom will you marry me?"

Everyone waiting for the no was shocked when the answer was "Yes yes yes!"

"What" was the thought of the crowd.

"I see what's wrong now Ashy chan you've missed your mother so much you brought back me to life to get more love right?"

"What that's not right!"  
"Don't be ridiculous of course it's right you just don't want to admit it in front of a crowd its okay mommies here."

"B-but I…"

"Don't speak your eyes speak for you."

"I wish they'd shut up" said Ashido in misery.

"Well have fun on the honey moon you two" said Naruto.

"That does it kid you want to go a different dimension come here I'll send ya to Kingdom Come!"

"Thanks but no thanks gotta go!" Naruto jumped through the rift gate and was on his way to a new place.  
The gate led to just outside a small town.

'Hmm guess it's time to look around.'

Naruto walked around getting some strange looks because of his clothing. He noticed there was some kind of festival going on. There were fireworks going off in some kind of contained field. A woman with pink hair noticed him and walked over.

Naruto woke up.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah I'm good I just remembered the day we met."  
"You still remember that?"

"Who could forget the time you thought I was some kind enemy spy and confronted me in front of everyone?"

"I try not to remember that."

"Come on Light we all get humiliating defeats every once in a while it happens and plus you had no idea what I could do at the time."

"I know it's just I was really looking forward to that promotion at the time and getting your butt kicked in ten seconds by a complete stranger doesn't look good on your record."

"Yeah sorry about that but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"  
"We got together because of it."

"Again Naruto what bright side?"

"Oh light you wound me."

"You wound my pride I wound yours."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"You led me on a three day chase Naruto. "Three days" and when I finally caught you after witnessing that god awful ninjutsu which you are NEVER to use again!"

**(Flash back)**

"I have you (pant) cornered intruder surrender (pant) now!"

"A ninja never surrenders! Shadow clone jutsu!"

Lightning converted her sword to gun and got ready to shoot when the clones transformed.

"Yosh Lee another youthful day to test our youthful flames!"

"Guy sensei that woman's young hip attitude has dimmed my flames of youth!"

"Curse you vile woman and your hip attitude how dare you dim students youthful flames!"

"Uh…"

"Sensei we must rekindle our flames of youth first I will 500 laps and if that doesn't work 5000!"  
"YOSH Lee I will 5000 pushups and if that doesn't' work 500 laps on my hands!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"  
"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

(Evil sunset.)

"NOOO MY EYES NY EYES!"

(**Flashback end**)

"I had to take hours of therapy to get over that and during that time you escaped!"

"Ah well…"

"And you lied to me about how you got here saying it was the fal'cie."

"Well what was I supposed to say?"  
"That doesn't matter Naruto what does matter is you still owe me for all that crap you put me through, and since you were kind enough to bring it up, and remind me" her voice took on a dark tone "you can start now."

(Gulp.)

"Why are we shopping for clothes again?"

"Because it's fun."

"But you hate clothes shopping!"

"Well now I've developed a taste for it now shut up and take it like a man we still have 15 more stores to hit. Oh and by the way this comes out of your wallet."

Naruto cried anime tears as he was loaded with tons of shopping bags.

With Jiraiya he was beaten black and blue and the announcer had to stop the beatings until he healed.

Vanille walked up to him "hey kid if you help me out here I'll teach you some cool tricks."

"What kind of tricks?" asked Vanille.

"Anything ya want just help me!"

"Okay" Vanille cast cure on him and healed all his wounds, and then walked off.

"Hey he's his wounds are healed get him!"  
"Hmm I wonder where Hope is he's gotten a lot bigger lately."

Somewhere Hope felt a chill go down his spine.

Note: just too clear things up Jiraiya never used the "would you kindly" command on Naruto because only the hokage knew about it. While the hokage might have dropped the hint to a few people that Naruto is more likely to obey when the words are spoken he never said it out right, and because Jiraiya never knew of his teachers plan or became Hokage there was no way he could've known.

Jiraiya: hey what did I do to deserve all this?"

Slade017: well I suppose you weren't that bad." "Ahem" (looks over to see sister glaring.) "But my sister never liked you so too bad."

Naruto: man she's got you whipped.

Slade017: clothes shopping"

Naruto gets into fetal position "so many bags so many bags so many bags."

Slade017: I'll write a new story soon but right now I have to take Naruto to therapy again.

P.S. If you have any new ideas please P.M. me or put it in a review


End file.
